


Rise

by AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy



Series: Rise [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy/pseuds/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy
Summary: Winter Nightmare, is the Princess of the Nightmare Kingdom. A war is starting, all because of her decision to fight with the king. Those who support Winter and those who support her father will fight each other. Life or death. If Winter loses she dies, if her father loses he dies. No matter what, Winter will win. With the help of Corlin, her 4 older brothers and her twin sister, she’ll fight harder than ever before. Could she possibly win? Or will her father kill her before she can even make a move? Find out in this thrilling fantasy story!





	Rise

The war had to start. If my father kept the kingdom, my people would die. I needed to rule this kingdom, I knew I did. I could protect my people, I could win every war, I would be a better ruler than my father. While I only had a few supporters so far, they were the strongest I could have.  
First, General Corlin, my protector. He was sworn to protect me no matter what, he’d give his life for me. His has dark, jet-black hair and deep red eyes. He stands at 6’7, muscular and strong, he’s a shifter too. He turns into a large wolf, 10 feet tall, soft black fur and bright red eyes. He had the power of fire, which scared all those he faced in battle.  
Second, my 4 older brothers, Alec, Cain, Damien and River. Alec was the oldest, the strongest and the most thoughtful of the four, with deep blue hair and green eyes. Cain is the second, the most talkative and social, he has bright blue hair and dark blue eyes. Damien is the third, the most shy and mysterious, his twin is River, he has black hair and red eyes. River is the fourth, the most outgoing and playful, his twin is Damien, with white hair and red eyes.  
Third, is my twin sister, Annabeth. She’s been with me since the beginning, we’re inseparable. If I could, I would give my life for her, but she’s determined to keep me alive at all costs. She’s my other half, we can’t live without the other, it’d be too hard. She has white-blonde hair and violet eyes that sparkle no matter the situation.

The battlefield, littered with soldiers, glows underneath the light of the sun shining through my wings. It seemed disgraceful, the sun shining so happily, shining with no clouds in sight, upon the soldiers. Their bodies illuminated in the bright light, I felt the tears prick in my eyes. My brothers flew next to me, their dark, black wings creating a terrible wind. Next to my wings made of shadow, their wings looked so horrible, mine looked dainty and light next to theirs. Nobody would ever notice if they looked at our wings that I was the daughter of darkness, true darkness possessed my heart and mind.  
I heard the gentle voices of my soldiers below. Me and my brothers land, Dallas flaring his wings out as he scents a troll. Green blood is splattered across the battlefield, proof of our win. I smiled slightly, I knew I looked truly menacing in my black armor with the smirk on my face. I kneeled down, wiping my finger along the grass. I lifted my finger up, showing the green and blue blood to my brothers.  
“ There’s blue in this blood. The trolls fought with another army… the angels have come again.” I growled, glaring down at the blue blood on the field.  
Dallas kneels next to me,” The angels must of come to show that they won’t give up.”  
Alec snorts,” I do quite hate the angels, especially when they interfere with our business.”  
“ Yes. I do hope though that the angels realize they will never win this war.” I muttered  
“ Nobody can beat you in war my sister. Especially not the angels.”

Kailen  
“ General! The demons have won the war! “  
I turn to look at the sergeant rushing up to me, “ The queen? “  
“ She was not there, we have been told that she has just arrived at the battle field. “  
I sigh, turning back to the board. The pictures of the demon queen scattered on the board. Is she coming back at all? When will she come back to this kingdom, or at least send a message... nobody knows, especially not me. It’s been 2,000 years since we’ve last seen each other, somehow Winter keeps avoiding me.  
“ General? “ The sergeant asks.  
“ I’m fine.” I turn back to the sergeant,” I want you to personally bring a message to the queen of demons and nightmares. Make sure you get a reply from her.”

Winter  
“ My queen! You have a message from the general!” A servant calls to me.  
I beckon the servant forward along with the man next to him. I hold my hand out, the man handing me the letter from Kailen. I open it gently, my nails sliding through the paper easily. I open it it, silence seems to surround me, choke me.

Dear Winter,  
I do hope you will visit soon, 2,000 years is much too long to not see you. I do hope you know that I still miss you, even after you disappeared on me 2,000 years ago. The man delivering this message has another message for you, one from your twin. Back to what I want to write about to you. I have noticed that you stay out of battles, which is quite unfair because I would like to see you battle. Write back to me at least Winter, my nightmare queen.

Sincerely, Kailen

 

For some reason, it seemed like Kailen had sent this just to hope someone would say his name aloud. I shook my head, a slight smile appearing on my face. I then burst into giggles, my guards taken by surprise and dropping into defense positions as the throne room door slams open. I look up, my giggles immediately stopping as a girl with light blonde hair walks towards the throne. The sword at her side gleaming with the light of the Angels. I smile, jumping from my throne and running to her.  
“ Annabeth!!”  
“ Sister, I have missed you. Kailen sent me to speak to you… or to give me back?” Her words came out in a question at the end, her lips turning down.  
“ Most likely both, you know Kailen.” I gasp as I realize I said his name,” Anna, he put you up to this!”  
“ He can only come if you say his-“  
A bright light erupts from the sky, a thunderous crack sounds as the light hits the ground. A figure shows as the light disappears, dark black hair and bright blue eyes showing.  
“ You called me?”  
I growl at Kailen as he walks towards me and my sister. I retreat to my throne, my heart racing. I freeze, the backs of my legs hitting the throne. Kailen smirks, his eyes lighting up.  
“ I remember this room, same as ever… Winter.”  
My guards stop moving as they watch Kailen with dark intensity. My hair swirls around me as wind made of shadow blows around me. The wind then shifts into a large black wolf. 10 feet tall at the tops of his shoulders, his head rising at least a foot higher than his shoulders. The wolf sits next to me, nuzzling my hand as I reach it out to him.  
“ Corlin, it’s good to see you. “


End file.
